Jealous
by TheQueenofBooks1000
Summary: Noah claimed that he can't be jealous. Cody is determined to prove him wrong. NoCo, oneshot.


**My first NoCo oneshot! Woo-hoo!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM TOTAL DRAMA.**

* * *

The doorbell rang, jerking Cody awake. He groaned, and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Oh, good, you're awake," the flat voice of his boyfriend greeted him. Cody raised his eyes to see Noah, seated casually on the couch and reading a book that was thicker than all of the books Cody read put together.

The doorbell rang again. "Can you get that?" Noah asked, not lifting his eyes from his book. "It's been ringing for almost ten minutes."

"Then why didn't you get it?" Cody asked, rubbing his back.

"Too lazy." Noah smirked, and turned a page. Cody glared at him halfheartedly and stood up as the doorbell rang again. "Coming," Cody grumbled, walking to the door. He opened it to see a tall redhead in a skimpy shirt and short shorts.

"Hi," the girl (pretty hot, Cody couldn't help but noticing) said in a perky voice. The brown-haired guy winced. It was waay too early to hear a voice that cheerful. "Yes?" Cody asked, leaning against the door, suddenly feeling very conscious in his Spider-Man boxers.

"Well, my name is Gracie, and I'm new in the neighborhood," she said. "I brought you some brownies!"

Cody smiled. "Wow, brownies," he said, his sweet tooth acting up. "Thanks so much, Gracie." He tried to get them from her, but she yanked them back, grinning mischievously.

"I'll serve them to you," she told him, and before he could answer, she walked past him into his own house.

The geek sighed. He wanted a few more hours of sleep, honestly. Nevertheless, he followed the girl inside, shutting the door.

"Oh!" he heard her surprised voice from his bedroom. He hurried over and saw Gracie standing there, with a plate of brownies, right in front of Noah, who still didn't look up. She turned to Cody, her cheeks flaming. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were..."

Setting the brownies down, she hurried from the room and slammed the front door.

"Uh, that was weird," Cody said, scratching his head. Then his eyes lit up. "She digs me, doesn't she?"

"More like she dug you," Noah said dryly.

"Are you jealous?" Cody asked suddenly. He began to chew on a brownie.

The bookworm looked up (finally), and gave him the most deadpan look ever. "Does my face betray any jealousy?" he asked.

"No," Cody frowned. "but your face never 'betrays' anything. Except," he chuckled, "your giant forehead."

"Exactly. Toss me a brownie, please," Noah said, ignoring the forehead crack. Cody did, and the cynic caught it, took a bite, and made a face. "Ugh, marshmallow brownies. Horrible memories from Total Drama." He shuddered, and went back to his book.

"So, you never get jealous, huh?"

"Good work, brain boy."

"Well, we're going out for dinner tonight. See ya." Cody left his boyfriend with his book.

* * *

"Hi, reservations for Cody Anderson?"

The pretty hostess smiled. "Yes, Mr. Anderson. I have your table ready."

"Thanks," Cody said, flashing her a cute, gap-toothed grin. "And by the way, you look _ravishing _tonight."

"Why, thank you," the hostess said, smiling at him. Noah furrowed his brows. Had it been a few years ago, the lady would have slapped Cody. But, Noah thought with an inward smile, Cody did look a _lot _better than before. He had grown nearly a whole head taller, and finally developed some fashion sense.

"Anything to add, Noah?" Cody asked. They entered the restaurant.

"No comment. Except, I'm sure everyone looks quote, ravishing, unquote, in a blue uniform," Noah deadpanned, keeping his face stoic.

Cody wondered if Noah actually _liked _him. He never got jealous, and he always gave him those sarcastic quips.

Looks like he'll have to dissect his boyfriend's thick head tonight.

They checked the bar out. Cody spotted a brunette in a red dress. "Hey, gorgeous," he said. "Can I buy you a drink?"

The dark-haired chick smirked, leaning on the counter. "Only if you buy one for yourself, too."

Noah felt like gagging. What kind of a comeback was that?

"Maybe later, hot stuff," Cody replied, winking at her. As they headed for the dining area, Cody flirted with a few more girls, and even a couple of guys on the way. The cynic was beginning to wonder if Cody paid all those people.

"What the hell are you doing?" Noah asked, after they left the table of a strangely familiar blonde with cantaloupes in front of her (ordinarily, they are referred to as 'chest') and kept on calling his boyfriend 'Cal.'

"It's called being friendly," Cody said with a shrug. "You ought to try it sometime."

"Sure. Because saying, "Your face looks like a constellation" is definitely friendly."

"Constellations are pretty."

"Your brain is pretty. And therefore useless."

Cody sighed. "Let's just eat."

After swallowing a few bites of fettucine Alfredo, a really beautiful woman sat on their table. In her strapless gown, she looked like a supermodel.

Noah's teeth clenched. _What now?_

"You're Cody, right? From Total Drama?" the woman asked.

"No, he's Koko the talking gorilla," Noah snapped before Cody could do his ladies' man routine.

The woman looked at Noah closely. "Aren't you that wannabe jock who kept on getting injured?" Turning back to Cody, she slipped a piece of paper in his hand. "Call me, cutie."

That was it. On top of flirting with _his _boyfriend, she mistook him for _Tyler?_

Acting on impulse, Noah grabbed Cody's face and kissed him, right then and there. The beautiful woman gaped until Noah finally pulled away. He gave her a flat look.

"What were you saying, _cutie?" _Noah asked.

"I, uh, need a drink." And with that, she rose from their table.

Cody smirked. "Not jealous, huh?"

"No comment," Noah snapped, and chugged down his water.

"Whatever happened to your 'no public displays of affection' rule?"

"You want more public displays of affection?" Noah shoved a forkful of pasta in Cody's mouth. "There you go. Couples feed each other all the time, right?"

After choking down the pasta (and tried to avoid choking on the fork) Cody shook his head, grinning. "You love me."

Noah smiled sweetly at his adorably handsome boyfriend. "Go dunk your head in the toilet."

* * *

**There. My first NoCo fanfic. Was it nice? Or was it horrible? REVIEW!**


End file.
